


Собака на сене

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired, orphan_account



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, FB-2019, Love Triangle, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13, black humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: План был беспроигрышный: напоить Лань Сичэня и вызнать сокровенные секреты Гусу Лань





	Собака на сене

План был беспроигрышный: напоить Лань Сичэня и вызнать сокровенные секреты Гусу Лань. Их орден запрещал адептам пить вино, и Цзинь Гуанъяо не без основания подозревал, что Лань Сичэня развезет после первых же чаш.  
  
Нет, план был совершенно беспроигрышный, и Цзинь Гуанъяо гордился им... ну, минут десять.  
  
Потом все ухнуло коту под хвост.  
  
— Это что, новый чай? Какой-то непривычный. Но не сказать чтобы невкусный. Из горных районов? — Глаза Лань Сичэня ярко блестели, обычно бледные щеки раскраснелись, движения стали резкими и порывистыми. Он махом опрокинул в себя чашу, плеснул в нее еще и снова выпил.  
  
Глаз у Цзинь Гуанъяо дернулся. Вино — «Золотая небесная яшма» — было дорогим, но, главное, благородным напитком, который нужно было смаковать, а не варварски им заливаться. Это для дела, напомнил себе Цзинь Гуанъяо, терпи. К тому же, для Лань Сичэня было не жалко даже самого лучшего вина.  
  
— Это вино, — мягко сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо, снова подливая Лань Сичэню.  
  
— Вино? Мы пьем вино? В Облачных Глубинах вино запрещено!  
  
— Но мы ведь не в Облачных Пределах. Пей, Второй брат.  
  
Лань Сичэнь послушно опустошил очередную чашу, но затем опять разволновался.  
  
— Мы пьем вино? Без первого брата?! Так нельзя!  
  
— Можно. — Сам Цзинь Гуанъяо предложил бы их первому брату только яду. К несчастью, силу «Золотой небесной яшмы» — как и силу самого Лань Сичэня — он недооценил.  
  
Подцепив один из все еще полных кувшинов, Лань Сичэнь схватил Цзинь Гуанъяо за руку, вскочил на меч и вылетел в окно, наплевав на здравый смысл, приличия — и безопасность самого Цзинь Гуанъяо. Спустя какое-то время — не без усилий — тому наконец удалось влезть на меч и встать позади Лань Сичэня. Цзинь Гуанъяо бережно обхватил руками его талию и зарылся лицом в длинные черные волосы — те пахли свежим росистым утром. Светила полная луна, под ними расстилалась темная, бескрайняя земля, и Цзинь Гуанъяо хотелось, чтобы этот полет продолжался вечно.  
  
Нечистая Юдоль воздвиглась перед ними совсем некстати.  
  
Самого Цзинь Гуанъяо туда посреди ночи и на порог бы не пустили, но Лань Сичэня встретили буквально с распростертыми объятиями. На шум и гвалт из глубины крепости показался Не Минцзюэ. Он был в одних только нижних одеждах, тонких и совершенно неприличных, при виде незваных гостей его тигриные глаза опасно потемнели, но Лань Сичэнь, казалось, ничего не замечал.  
  
— Первый брат! Первый брат! — размахивая кувшином, он бросился прямиком к Не Минцзюэ. — Мы обязательно должны выпить!  
  
Не Минцзюэ хищно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Угу, — подтянув к себе и Лань Сичэня, и кувшин, он посмотрел на Цзинь Гуанъяо так, словно знал все его коварные планы и собирался выпотрошить за каждый. — Мы идем пить, а ты идешь к жене. Ты счастлив в браке, так что обойдешься.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо еще успел увидеть, как Первый брат затаскивает Лань Сичэня в крепость, а потом часовые попросту выставили его вон. Верховный заклинатель мог повелевать ветром и приказывать облакам где угодно — но только не в Нечистой Юдоли.  
  
Нацепив на лицо вежливую улыбку, Цзинь Гуанъяо вскочил на Хэньшэн и проклокотал от злости всю дорогу до Башни Кои.  
  
Ночь выдалась тяжелой и бессонной. Несколько раз приходила Цинь Су, и каждый раз он отсылал ее прочь, продолжая в одиночку глушить «Золотую небесную яшму» до самого рассвета.  
  
Лань Сичэнь явился ближе к полудню. Он протрезвел и был такой же как всегда — сплошные улыбки и вежливые, сдержанные жесты. Лобной ленты на нем не было.  
  
— Мне жаль, третий брат, — начал было он, сцепив перед собой руки и опустив голову, — вчера я вел себя несколько...  
  
— Где твоя лобная лента? — перебил Цзинь Гуанъяо. Пальцы его, сжимавшие чайную чашечку, побелели.  
  
— В общем, прошу меня простить, — продолжал Лань Сичэнь, словно не слыша. Лицо его оставалось таким же вежливым — даже слишком. — Я вел себя неподобающе.  
  
— Вчера она точно была, — Цзинь Гуанъяо тоже умел не слышать того, что не хотел. — Так что ты с ней сделал? Куда дел?  
  
— На этом, боюсь, я должен откланяться. В Облачных Глубинах возникли неотложные дела. — Лань Сичэнь еще раз поклонился и ушел. Цзинь Гуанъяо проводил его до самой летной площадки, дождался, когда белые верхние одежды растают вдали, и вскочил на меч. Он был Верховным Заклинателем и не имел ни единой свободной секунды... но должен, просто обязан был знать.  
  
Путь до Нечистой Юдоли показался ему бесконечным. Кто-то из ухмыляющихся адептов Цинхэ Не предложил проводить его на тренировочное поле, но Цзинь Гуанъяо лишь отмахнулся: дорогу он знал прекрасно.  
  
Остановившись у самой кромки, он какое-то время смотрел, как неприлично счастливый, а потому еще более бешеный Не Минцзюэ тренирует своих воинов. Обычно его буйные черные волосы были разметаны по плечам, однако сегодня их удерживала в пучке белая лобная лента. Отсюда было не разглядеть, но Цзинь Гуанъяо знал, что она расшита облаками.  
  
Не произнеся ни слова, он ушел.  
  
Следующие несколько месяцев прошли как обычно: Цзинь Гуанъяо был все так же вежлив с Не Минцзюэ и все так же предупредителен с Лань Сичэнем. Среди заклинателей ширились слухи о том, что двое из Названых братьев — вроде как не совсем братья, но Цзинь Гуанъяо делал вид, что ничего не знает.  
  
К концу года ему наконец удалось злоупотребить гостеприимством Лань Сичэня и проникнуть в Запретную Секцию библиотеки Гусу Лань. Там было много всего — неправедного, опасного, смертельного — но не нашлось того, что он искал.  
  
Хотя кое-какие зацепки все же нашлись.  
  
— Ты отправишься в Дун Ин, — сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо Сюэ Яну. Была ночь — самое время для черных дел.  
  
— И что я буду там делать? — Сюэ Ян улыбался, как гиена, и Цзинь Гуанъяо поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется в кои-то веки снять маску и улыбнуться так же.  
  
— Искать песню.  
  
— Вызывающую смерть из-за девиации ци?  
  
— Вызывающую отсыхание нефритового стебля.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо собирался играть ее Первому брату как можно чаще — а еще научить Лань Сичэня.


End file.
